Her Greatest Fear
by AirGirl Phantom
Summary: Oneshot. She looks out the window. She does not notice the glimmering stars or the moon. All that she can distinguish is the immense blackness of the sky. Then, those green eyes come. DxS.


**A/N: **This is a one-shot I came up with one day while thinking about... things... I do that often. Sorry if the title's lame.

**Summary:** One-shot. She looks out the window. She does not notice the glimmering stars or the moon. All that she can distinguish is the immense blackness of the sky. Then, those green eyes come. DxS

* * *

**Her Greatest Fear**

The stars are twinkling gently against the onyx sky. It's past midnight, and most people are asleep. Crickets are chirping melodiously from their hidden places in the flora, and the scent of rain is fresh in the air.

In a large house sleeps a teenaged girl. Her black hair spreads over her pillow like a raven's wings. The violet bed sheets are halfway off the bed, threatening to fall to the floor.

Suddenly, the girl begins to toss and turn. Her eyes wander sightlessly under the closed lids, and her fingers twitch. Not able to take any more of it, her eyelids open to reveal a pair of stunning amethyst jewels. All of her body movements jolt to a stop, and she is gasping for breath.

Quickly, she sits up and begins to calm down. All the muscles in her body, once tensed, begin to loosen up. Her eyes are wide, and she is nearly drenched in cold sweat. She has had an unpleasant dream, it seems.

The girl looks around her room, as if to reassure herself that she is in reality. She spots her candles burning near one wall, and can sense the slight smoky smell emitting from them. From the window, a moisture-laden breeze wafts and gently caresses her face.

Then, she hears the sound of crickets. To her, the separate chirps begin to meld into one, high-pitched screech. This somehow triggers flashes of her nightmare to appear in her mind's eye…

_Icy blue eyes looking at her with disgust and contempt… Violet eyes filled with tears and anguish, yet still with love… A bright flash, and the blue eyes are now an iridescent green… Suddenly, she sees nothing but emerald light… Everything crashes down on her and smothers her with unbearable pain…_

The girl miserably flops onto her stomach and starts sobbing wildly into her pillow. The dream has shown her what she fears most… She can't take it. Not again and again, every single night.

An hour later, she is slightly more composed, and talking on a cell phone. After apologizing profusely for the late call, she begs softly to the person on the other end of the line.

Soon, she hangs up and looks out the window. She does not notice the glimmering stars or the moon. All that she can distinguish is the immense blackness of the sky.

Those green eyes come. Their owner simply enters the room. He does not knock, nor does he call out a greeting to the girl to let her know he is there. The two teens acknowledge each other's presence wordlessly.

The bright flash of light from her dream illuminates the room, but she does not make a sound; she doesn't even twitch, for she is expecting it. Now those sky-colored eyes have replaced the emerald ones. Amethyst meets blue.

He slowly walks towards her, his feet thudding ever so softly, with a look of concern in his eyes. He sits on the bed beside her. The girl feels the warmth emanating from his body. Suddenly, she looses her hitherto composure and buries her face in his shoulder and cries. She breathes in the soothing scent that is his alone, and feels at home.

He looks at her with immense melancholy, wondering what could be wrong. What had she called him here for? But he respects her need to vent, and he cares deeply for her. He puts his arm around her and lets her tears flow.

She finally stops and looks into his eyes again. She sees no ice in them anymore, not like in her dream. No, these eyes are as comforting and soft as blue cotton candy. The girl allows a slight smile to grace her features, then begins to talk quietly. She spills the story of her horrid nightmare, and how it scared her so. And then the boy consoles her, reassures her that the dream will never become reality. He swears on his life that he will never do anything to harm her, ever.

And then, their eyes meet once more, and the girl knows her feelings, and she can feel her love for him burning her from the inside out, but she does not have the courage. She cannot face it. For she is still fearful of that one thing; the one thing that she would not be able to live with.

The boy is still sharing words of solace with her. For this, she is grateful. There is no way that she could go on without him. That is why she keeps her emotions at bay. That is why, as she reassures him that she will be fine and that he doesn't need to stay, she still does not twitch as the flash of light comes yet again. That is why, when he flies away, she watches him longingly, but does not do a thing. She fears rejection.

Because she could never live without him.

* * *

**A/N: **Aww... Even I get emotional when I read that! Please review, and if I get enough advice, I might post a revision. 


End file.
